Lost in Translation
by mizperceived
Summary: Isshin and Ryuken are attending a conference in the states, but Isshin is left to handle the details though somethings are lost in translation.  Full summary and warnings inside  Rated T for immaTurity and flirTing.  Read, Fav and Review, yo!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Bleach; they are the sole creative property of Tite Kubo. I do not and will not make a profit from this endeavor. I do however own my insanity and perversity and I will develop carpal tunnel syndrome eventually.  
>Title: Lost in Translation<br>Warnings: AU-ish, OCC-ness, language, bad jokes, yaoi (but ya gotta squint for it) and of course Isshin.  
>Rating: T for immaTurity<br>Pairings: Isshin Kurosaki, MD and Ryuken Ishida, PhD  
>Full Summary: Somehow Isshin has not only received an invite to an exclusive medical conference in The United States but he's also managed to talk his sometime friend, longtime rival Ryuken Ishida to join him. Things seem fine until plans get mixed up and lost in translation…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost in Translation<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryuken Ishida resisted the disturbing urge he had to bang his cranium up against the wall, repeatedly. Instead, he took a silent steadying breath and compartmentalized the trauma he was sure he was going to face. Internally, he was damning the person in front of him to fiery pits of hell for getting him into this embarrassing situation.<p>

'Idiot Kurosaki,' he thought.

The Kurosaki in question walked a bit further into the room before turning around and beaming what many women (and some men) would describe as the most devastatingly charming smile at his travel companion. Ryuken rolled his eyes before adjusting his frameless glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose.

"Gomen," Isshin mumbled before turning back to the porter who had pushed up their luggage and was arranging the suitcases near the closet. "Here," Isshin said as he palmed a 1000 yen note into the acne marked teen's hand.

"Ah… thanks I think," the bell-hop replied before turning and glaring at Ryuken. "Sir! This is a non-smoking room. Put that out right now. NO SMROKIN," the teen said in an offensive manner. Not getting a response or reaction out of the silver haired male, the teen turned on Isshin as he pointed in Ryuken's direction. "Tell your boyfriend he can't smoke in this room. He'll be charged an extra hundred bucks a night."

Isshin was just about to quickly translate when he looked up and saw the death glare from the Quincy. Ryuken for the most part got the gist of what the kid was trying to say, but he didn't agree with it.

'What about smoker's rights,' he thought as he took one last drag from the filter.

Then he heard it. That one word that was assimilated into his mother tongue of Japanese. _Boyfriend._

"Shinu Shinigami," Ryuken muttered in an eerily calm tone.

Isshin surprisingly was on point, noticing how Ryuken's legendary calm exterior was cracking and ushered the porter out of the room and locked the door behind him. Giggling nervously, the elder Kurosaki scratched the back of his head as he leaned against the closed door.

"Oops," he said as a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Opps," the silver haired male repeated in a bored tone. "Is that all you have to say? Opps? Hm? Mister My English was the best out of all of the Shinigamis?"

"It was an accident," Isshin insisted. "How was I supposed to know to ask for two beds and not a double bed? It's an honest mistake. Besides," the dark haired charmer moved steadily closer to the glaring hospital director. "We're both adults and it's only for two nights."

"Kurosaki," Ryuken gritted out which caused the male, who grudgingly Ryuken consider to be his closest friend, to burst into crocodile tears.

"Oh my Kami," the male wailed. "You called me by my last night. Please, please don't do that," Isshin pleaded as he got down on his knees, grabbing a fistful of Ryuken's suit jacket. "Please," he sobbed, "don't hate me. You're my friend," he hiccupped.

Ryuken fought down the embarrassed flush from appearing on his face as he crossed his arms over his suited chest. He huffed as he tried to shake the male off of him to no avail.

"Get up," he said.

"No," Isshin's tone reminding Ryuken of a petulant child.

"We just flew for fourteen hours non-stop. We are both tired. Stop it this instant and get up," The silver haired physician said with more force.

"Nu uh. You hate me," the former-Shinigami mumbled, wiping his runny nose on Ryuken's pant leg.

"I don't hate you," Ryuken sighed in a defeated tone.

"Y… you don't?"

"No," Ryuken said as he turned his head to look. He wished he hadn't the moment he looked down into those big brown eyes that shown with intelligence and playfulness that was totally Isshin. "I don't hate you," Ryuken whispered as his eyes roamed lower, peaking into the open neck of Isshin's obnoxiously colored Hawaiian shirt. Ryuken swallowed lightly as he gave a cursory glance at the well defined chest sprinkled with hair.

"I KNEW IT," Isshin cried in a happy tone as he leaped up with inhuman speed and wrapped Ryuken in his arms and squeezed. "You love me!"

Ryuken was momentarily struck by the accusation but quickly recovered, pushing himself out of Kurosaki's suffocating embrace.

"Get off of me you Neanderthal!"

Isshin quickly complied; the feel of a Quincy arrow striking him in a non-lethal area was not a too distant memory. Still, he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of his face as he began moving about the hotel room, sorting their bags and other items.

After the men had settled comfortably in the room, they spent the afternoon in conferences before enjoying a meal out on the town with some colleagues in their field. Heading back to their room, Isshin happily let it slip that he was calling home.

"Wait until Ichigo hears that I'm sleeping with an Ishida. He'll be so jealous," Isshin bragged as he turned towards the bathroom.

He didn't pay any head to the Quincy bow that manifested out of nothing behind his back.

* * *

><p>AN: Isshin/Ryuken happens to be one of my Bleach guilty pleasures. Whether or not it's yaoi, they are a fun pair.

Just a little something that popped into my head while I was waiting for my meal to be served tonight. Ah, plot bunnies, how I have missed you so.

_Thank you to all who read, fav and review. I kinda want to do a lemon for this... but I'll leave that up to you, the reviewers!_

_Gomen = sorry  
>Shinu Shinigami = Die Shinigami<br>...and now you know (Credit to Google Translate)  
><em>


End file.
